


Secret

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it wasn’t altogether necessary to hide this from their friends, but Noiz didn’t want any drama surrounding it, and she knew Koujaku wasn’t confident enough in her sexuality to reveal their relationship to everyone. Besides, albeit inconvenient, sneaking around added a thrill to the arrangement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> More lesbian Kounoi smut because I am trash.

“Ah well I better get going now, I have work in the morning after all.” Aoba announced with a groan once the conversation had reached a natural lull. Her and the rest of her friends had been hanging out and sharing drinks in Koujaku’s apartment all night, and it was growing close to midnight. 

Everyone else gave various forms of agreement as well, although Aoba was the only one with a legitimate excuse to offer. Noiz’s eyes immediately darted to Koujaku who she found was looking at her as well and her heart sped up in excitement. She looked away just as quickly before anyone else could notice the exchange. 

She had been careful of her actions the entire night, keeping up with her usual jokes and bantering to ensure nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary that would cause suspicion of her new relationship with Koujaku. Although occasionally she couldn’t stop her gaze from lingering a bit too long on the various curves and valleys of her body. 

Still she knew she concealed their secret well. 

When everyone began to leave, she got up from where she was sitting on the floor, a spot which she had purposefully chosen to be a good distance away from Koujaku, and headed to the door with the rest of her friends. 

Thanks and goodbyes were exchanged. Noiz, as usual, offered nothing more than one of her typical sarcastic remarks as a farewell to Koujaku. Nothing that would indicate her plans for the rest of the night to their friends. 

Clear and Aoba started down the street towards Aoba’s house and Noiz was thankful that her apartment was down the opposite way. Not that those two would be that hard to ditch anyway. But Mink on the other hand, she knew she would have to be the most careful around, although she doubted Mink would care about whatever she was doing with Koujaku anyway. 

Still she waited until she heard the roar of Mink’s motorcycle coming to life behind her and only when the mechanical humming gradually disappeared did she stop in her tracks and turn right back down the way she came. 

Maybe it wasn’t altogether necessary to hide this from their friends, but Noiz didn’t want any drama surrounding it, and she knew Koujaku wasn’t confident enough in her sexuality to reveal their relationship to everyone. Besides, albeit inconvenient, sneaking around added a thrill to the arrangement.

Koujaku was tidying up the living room when she heard the knock at the door she was expecting. A small grin reached her lips as she grabbed a few more empty beer cans before going to answer it. 

“Well look who it is,” her grin widened as she opened the door with her free hand to see Noiz looking up at her. “back so soon? What, did you forget something?” 

The smirk on her face combined with the playful tone of her voice made Noiz’s eyes narrow. But her self-restraint was wearing thin, catalyzed by the alcohol in her system.

“Shut up and kiss me already.” She pulled the door closed behind her as she walked in and wasted no time before pulling Koujaku down by her shoulder until their lips met. Taken by surprise at Noiz’s enthusiasm, Koujaku had to reach her arm out to the wall for support.

Immediately she flipped them around so she was towering over Noiz whose back hit against the wall with a loud thud.

“So eager tonight.” Koujaku teased. “Were you thinking about this the whole night?” 

“I said shut up.” Noiz repeated. Koujaku chuckled at the less than subtle hint of admittance in her voice. It was unusual for Noiz not to put more effort into their usual banter, and that fact alone gave her desperation away. 

But unfortunately for her, Koujaku wasn’t about to give up the leverage she had on her that easily.

“You’re going to have to wait, brat. I’m not done cleaning up.” She lowered her arm from the wall but Noiz caught it before it fell to her side. 

“You can do that later.” 

“I can do you later too.” Koujaku smirked when Noiz’s frown deepened and the grip on her wrist loosened. Koujaku chucked as she walked away. 

Noiz glared at her but followed her into the kitchen anyway and hopped up onto the counter. She watched impatiently as Koujaku threw away all the empty cans and returned bottles of liquor to their cabinet. 

Koujaku made one last trip to the kitchen and paused in front of Noiz, looking thoughtfully around everywhere but at Noiz herself who was growing more annoyed by the second. She may be more submissive than usual now, but Koujaku was testing her limits. 

Finally Koujaku turned to Noiz with a smirk on her face.

“Just one last thing to clean up.” 

Koujaku pushed Noiz’s legs open and fit herself in the space she created, leaning up against the counter and looking up at the girl in front of her. 

“You never answered my question.” She said as her hands explored across Noiz’s torso and she began to kiss along her neck but knowing better than to leave marks. “You were waiting all night, weren’t you.” Koujaku’s hands found her way to Noiz’s small breasts which she cupped and kneaded over her clothes. Noiz wrapped her legs around Koujaku’s waist to lock her in.

“I definitely wasn’t waiting all night for you to be this annoying.” Noiz responded after a pause. She cursed how her intoxication fogged her brain, making it more difficult to rattle off snarky responses. Koujaku laughed. She picked Noiz up off the counter and hoisted her over her shoulder despite Noiz’s protests at being carried in such a way. 

Koujaku didn’t let her go until they were in her room and she was placed on the bed. Noiz propped herself up on her elbows and watched for a moment as Koujaku began to strip her outer layers of clothing before doing the same for herself. 

Koujaku closed the distance between them after everything had been removed, and Noiz knew by the intensity of their kiss that her waiting was finally over.

“Did anyone see you?” Koujaku broke away to mutter. She was hovering above Noiz, supported by her forearms. There was an obvious concern in her voice. 

“No. I waited until everyone was out of sight.” Noiz reassured her. Koujaku nodded. “I may be drunk but I’m not an idiot.” She added. Koujaku huffed a laugh. 

“Please, you’re an idiot even when you’re sober.”

“Maybe you’re right, only an idiot would get in bed with an old woman like you.” Noiz smirked at the twitch she saw in Koujaku’s eye and pulled her back down before she could retaliate. To Noiz’s satisfaction, Koujaku dropped the matter and melted back into the kiss. She lowered a hand down between Noiz’s thighs and explored the heat between her lips which she found already pleasantly wet with arousal. 

Noiz raised her hips into the touch in encouragement and entwined her fingers in Koujaku’s long silky hair. She couldn’t suppress a moan when Koujaku’s fingers began to rub her clit in just the right way to elicit a strong wave of pleasure. But she was craving a stronger sensation, a warmer one, and she had begun to notice the way Koujaku was fidgeting her hips.

“Turn around.” Noiz instructed, her voice edging on breathy. She had to further clarify what she meant before Koujaku moved so that her head was between Noiz’s thighs, and Noiz’s head between her own. Koujaku felt a flush of embarrassment at their position but it was quickly forgotten as Noiz’s mouth met her entrance and her tongue ventured inside. 

Her breath hitched at the sensation of Noiz’s tongue ring brushing against her, and for a moment she was too distracted to do focus on anything but holding herself up, but she composed herself enough to uphold her end of the arrangement. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the momentary break in Noiz’s composure she felt when she began to lick and suck on Noiz’s sensitive bud. Noiz in turn reached one hand up to grab Koujaku’s ass and the other to massage rhythmic patterns on her clit. 

Koujaku gripped the sheets in her hand and moaned against Noiz while her mouth continued its mission. She felt the heat in her abdomen begin to grow exponentially as she neared her climax, though she wasn’t sure how close Noiz was so she tried her best to slow her body’s natural response. But the sensation of Noiz’s tongue ring rubbing against her most sensitive area was quickly sending her over the edge, and she wasn’t able to hold out long before waves of pleasure were rushing through her. 

It was more difficult than Koujaku thought to continue eating Noiz out while her body rode out her orgasm and her lungs ached for the relief of a deep breath. Luckily she could tell Noiz was close from her breathy moans and the way her grip on her ass tightened while her toes curled against the bed making her knuckles white. It wasn’t long after Koujaku that Noiz came, and Koujaku finally lowered herself onto the bed next to her while her chest heaved as she caught her breath. 

The two laid in the pleasant silence of nothing but the sound of rough breathing for a while before Koujaku sat up and looked over at Noiz. Her breathing had steadied and although she had expected the brat to want to go another round, the passion in Noiz’s eyes previously had been replaced with a noticeable sleepiness. Koujaku tried to deny that it made her look cute. 

Noiz met Koujaku’s gaze and then rolled over on her side and curled up as if to confirm Koujaku’s suspicions. The alcohol in her system was starting to make her dangerously tired, and although she usually went back to her own apartment after they were done, she didn’t even want to think about getting up let alone trekking home. 

Sensing this, Koujaku sighed and pulled the covers down from the top of the bed and got under them.

“Get in,” she said and held the sheets next to her up in invitation. “You’ll be cold if you sleep there.” She added in an effort to give a neutral explanation to her seemingly affectionate offer. Noiz summoned the last of her energy to slide under the covers next to Koujaku and settled herself comfortably on her side facing away from her partner. 

It took a minute of analyzing before Koujaku gathered the courage to turn on her other side and press herself close up against Noiz. Unsure if she had fallen asleep yet or was simply not putting up a protest, Koujaku wrapped an arm around Noiz and let out a deep breath. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she let herself admit that Noiz felt comfortable in her arms.


End file.
